Spin it 'Round Again
by poetisa
Summary: PWP, OOC Zero, and a friendly little game of Spin the Bottle.


Spin it 'Round Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei or its lovely ones. Sugisaki Yukiru, Bandai, XEBEC, and Cartoon Network have locked up the rights, and Gum Comics has dibs on the manga. Believe me, if I owned it, there would be some serious changes to the storyline!  
  
Keep in mind: some OOC, PWP, fluff galore, not to mention a little yaoi and implied shoujo ai at points. Enjoy, y'all.  
  
represents thoughts  
  
Zero Enna and Hiead Gner walked down the corridor, toward the gymnasium.  
  
Hiead glared ahead, ruby eyes flashing in annoyance. "Tell me again," he muttered, "why I'm going with you, after curfew."  
  
Zero's wintry blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "Well, we're having a little impromptu bash, to celebrate the fact that Azuma canceled classes due to a case of salmonella. No tests, no lectures, and no stupid hamster wheel."  
  
"Children," Hiead sighed. "You'll look for any excuse to do something frivolous." He shook his head; silvery hair cascaded across his eyes. "And I'm joining you because?"  
  
"For a start, you need to chill out a little. I mean, even Clay is going to be there, and Clay isn't exactly a party animal. Second, if you don't have fun at this shindig, you can always amuse yourself by watching us brats make fools of ourselves."  
  
Hiead snorted, shooting a death gaze at Zero. "And then there's the matter of a few pictures, something about you skinny-dipping in the Relaxation Room?" Zero paused. "I bet they'd look really great on the GOA web site."  
  
"You little weasel," Hiead hissed, as his face flamed. "I ought to---"  
  
"Uh-uh, Hiead, I wouldn't even try. I've got negatives and a photo disc in a safe place. You hurt me, they'll be en route to every e-mail account at GOA and GIS."  
  
"Underhanded, low, sneaky little---you're stealing my thunder." He smirked. "So, I come in, stay a while, and you destroy everything? Photos, negatives, the works?"  
  
"As we agreed, and as a bonus, you get your own get-even shot after we're through. Fair enough?"  
  
"We'll see about that." The two reached the gym, and waited for the door to open.  
  
"Your choice," Zero said, as they walked inside. The Candidates and their Repairers milled around the gym, everyone in pajamas. Kizna Towryk danced in a corner, with Saki Mimori and Ikhny Allecto.  
  
Yamagi Kushida and Roose Sawamura sat in a corner, watched by their respective Repairers, Tsukasa Kuscha and Wrecka Toesing. Clay Cliff Fortran looked up from his laptop, and waved Zero over.  
  
"We need to do something before this party crashes and burns. Any ideas?"  
  
Zero smiled, a wicked light in his eyes. "I think I know just the solution. Are there any empty soda bottles?" Clay nodded, the two stepping away, and returning in five minutes with a bottle they'd rinsed clean.  
  
"Attention, people, gather 'round. Yes, Hiead, that includes you. Who's up for a little Spin the Bottle?" Zero announced. The Repairers gathered together, excited. Yamagi and Roose winced a bit, but joined the crowd. Hiead moved toward the door, when he felt Zero's hand catch him by the arm. "We need even numbers for this game. Come on."  
  
"Fine," Hiead replied, flouncing toward the others. "But you owe me big time, Enna."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I intend to pay in full." And I hope to enjoy it as much as you do.   
  
Zero sat down, as everyone formed a circle. "For those of you who have never played this game, the rules are simple. You take this bottle---" he placed it in the center of the circle, "and spin it. The neck is like an arrow: whoever it points to gets a kiss. And the person you kiss then takes a turn. I'll start off."  
  
Zero gave the bottle a spin; it circled, landing on Saki. He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. "You're up, girl," he said.  
  
Saki spun; when the bottle stopped, it pointed to Kizna. The two girls exchanged a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Kizna then spun, and the bottle pointed to Yamagi. The boy blushed, to the roots of his purple hair, when she kissed him.  
  
When Yamagi gave it a whirl, he gasped: he had to kiss Clay. "Damn, Zero, can't we just shake hands?" he whined. Clay had a crestfallen look on his face.  
  
Zero smiled, a cat-and-cream smile, as he replied, "No, you cannot just shake hands. You have to kiss. And if you complain, then you have to kiss each other, full on the mouth." I think I see what makes Hiead get off on being such a sadist. What a rush. "Of course, we could send you behind the bleachers for the next seven minutes, if you prefer."  
  
Yamagi and Clay leaned forward, exchanging a quick kiss. "There. Was that so bad?"  
  
"Hell yes," Clay replied. I cannot believe you just talked me into kissing a guy.   
  
Clay spun, and kissed Ikhny. When Ikhny spun, she kissed Roose, who giggled a bit. Roose spun, and kissed Wrecka, who looked pleased with herself. Wrecka spun, landing on Tsukasa. The two kissed on the cheek. Then Tsukasa spun, and landed on Hiead. She gave him a quick peck, while he sat there.  
  
The game got more feverish, as time wore on. Each turn became more intense, with the kisses becoming less platonic. Even Hiead seemed a little less reserved about playing.  
  
As the game wore down, though, the Repairers drifted out of the gym, leaving the Candidates on their own. Eventually, only Clay, Zero, and Hiead remained. Zero spun. Give me a good one! The bottle pointed to Hiead.  
  
Clay got up, yawning. "I think I'll call it a night," he said. "Don't kill each other, okay?" He left.  
  
Hiead stared at Zero. "I thought you had to kiss whoever the bottle pointed to."  
  
Zero leaned over, and sealed Hiead's mouth with his. The kiss grew bolder, as tongues came into play, teasing and receiving. Zero moaned into Hiead's mouth, drawing Hiead closer to him.  
  
When they broke for air, the silver-haired boy whispered, "You conniving, underhanded, devious little minx. You set me up."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"You'd better keep your end of the bargain."  
  
"It's already a done deal."  
  
Hiead leaned close to Zero's ear, whispering, "And do I get to cash in on my get-even prize?"  
  
"What do you think?" Zero replied, trailing kisses across Hiead's face and down his throat.  
  
"I think you like being a bad boy, don't you?"  
  
"I have an excellent teacher."  
  
"Ready for another lesson?" Hiead whispered something in Zero's ear.  
  
"Hiead!" he said, in mock-indignation, "I am not that kind of boy!"  
  
"Maybe seven minutes behind the bleachers will persuade you?"  
  
"I'm always open to persuasion," Zero replied, as he tugged at Hiead's lower lip. "Lead the way."  
  
Hiead stood, sweeping the dark-haired youth into his arms. My apt pupil, and my favorite teacher. You drive me crazy. And you love it as much as I do.   
  
OWARI  
  
Author's notes  
  
I wrote this and dickered over whether I wanted to post it or not. There's not a shred of nutritional value to this story---it's just a couple of bishonen behaving badly. And I think if Zero ever did become a bad boy, he'd be a handful.  
  
I welcome your comments, critiques, and all feedback. Thank you so much.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


End file.
